The Power of Love
by sakuracherrystar
Summary: Does Leena like bit? or does Bit like Leena read this story to see how Leena comes up with a plan to capture Bit's heart and please R/R thanks and this is a B/L
1. Chapter 1 The Plan

The Power of Love- A Bit and Leena story  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Zoids I'm just borrowing the characters  
  
The Power of Love  
  
On a hot day on the planet Zi the twin suns were at there hottest and it was at least 120 degrees out on the desert but over at Toros base it was a whole other story.  
  
"BIT CLOUD GET BACK HERE"  
  
it seemed that Bit yet again had stolen a batch of cookies that Leena made and Bit had stolen them while she was taking her bath and after that little incident Bit was running around the base trying to get away from Leena try as he might Leena had finally caught up to Bit  
  
"why did you steal my cookies" asked Leena "because I felt like it and if I was caught by you in the act I would have been clearly thrown all the way across planet Zi if you caught me stealing your cookies" said Bit  
  
after awhile things finally settled down in the Toros base Leena was more calm now than she was earlier that afternoon and she was sitting in her room reading her favorite book for the third time and she got thinking /why is Bit the only one to steal my food even though no one else does, and why is it that he's the only one that teases me and no one else I mean dad does but that's what most father's do their daughter's, I mean come on Bit can't/ and the words didn't want to form in her mind /like me can he I mean come on he's cute and everything but I don't even though if he likes me more than a friend/ and that's when a smile came to her face " I know what just to do to get Bit to see if he likes me" and she closed her door thinking of her plan.  
  
During the night Leena got up out of her bed and tiptoed down to the kitchen to leave a note for Bit the plan was that she was going to leave notes as clues to see if Bit could figure out who the admirer was /this is going to be good all that I have to do is do this every night for one week to see if he actually likes me I hope this works/ and she tiptoed down to the kitchen and saw no one was there.  
  
So quietly as a mouse she left the note on the kitchen table and tiptoed back to her room on the way back to her room she heard footsteps coming and ran into the bathroom and peeked through the door slot to see who was up at this hour and she discovered it was Bit walking down to the kitchen. So she raced back to her room and got into bed and slept through the night thinking  
  
/ mission completed/  
  
well how about that for a first chapter I'll have chapter 2 called the note out by tomorrow so until then read and review 


	2. Chapter 2 The Note

The Power of Love- A Bit and Leena story  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Zoids I'm just borrowing the characters  
  
The Power of Love  
  
Chapter 2 The Note  
  
When we last left off in the previous chapter Leena was starting to wonder if she had "other" feelings for Bit so she got thinking of a plan to see if Bit liked her so she thought of a plan to see if Bit would figure out if he liked her so for one week she would leave notes or clues to see if he could figure out if Bit liked her.  
  
Early the next morning Leena got up from her bed and went down to the kitchen and saw the one person she hoped to see Bit.  
  
Bit was standing there reading a piece of paper Leena walked up closer to Bit asking "what's that" and Bit said "oh nothing it's just a note from someone and it's signed secret admirer but I don't know who the secret admirer is" and Leena got thinking /clueless as always but he still doesn't know that I was one the one who left you that note/ "what does the note say" asked Leena Bit said " it all it says is everytime I am near you, you make my heart go all a flutter and when I see your jaded eyes look at me I know you're the one for me and that's all it says."  
  
Leena got thinking /those words were from my heart bit please don't break my heart when I tell you that I'm your secret admirer/ "what else does the note say" said leena "all it says is signed secret admirer I wonder who it is, heh who knows could be somebody I know well I better go see how liger is I haven't seen him at all this morning well see ya leena" and Bit walked down the hall way to see liger.  
  
Earlier that afternoon leena was thinking of what to write in her next note and the words that she wanted to write down wouldn't appear to her many images and memories of Bit would pop in within her head each and every time she would try to write but she couldn't help that she was falling in love with a cute, slightly obnoxious Zoid pilot who piloted the ultra cool liger zero and she couldn't also help at why he would always pick on her and steal her food maybe it was these things that were reminding her just how much she was falling even more in love with him.  
  
By evening she had finally written after thinking for about a few hours about just the right thing to write and she also told herself that this was the second night of the week to see if she could capture Bit's heart and that she is hoping that will happen.  
  
When night finally descended on the Toros base Leena got up and tiptoed through the halls of Toros base and finally arrived at the kitchen and gingerly placing the note on the table after placing the note on the table she was about to go back to bed after putting the note on the table when she heard foot steps coming and she quickly hid behind a closet door and she saw through the peephole two people talking and she discovered it was Brad and Bit talking and she pressed her ear against the door to listen much better.  
  
"so did you hear about the dance coming up" said Brad  
  
"no I didn't why?" said Bit  
  
"well I was wondering if maybe you could ask leena to go with you as a date" asked Brad  
  
" I guess I could seeing as she has been nice to me for the past couple of days so I guess I could ask her tomorrow since there is no Zoid battle tomorrow so who are you taking lemme guess Naomi right?" said bit  
  
"Yes why?" asked Brad  
  
"Isn't it obvious that she may like you back but as more than just a friend" said Bit  
  
" well we won't know until the dance then and the dance is only two weeks away so you better ask leena now before harry asks her" said Brad  
  
"Don't worry I'll ask her tomorrow well good night Brad" said Bit  
  
"Good Night Bit" said Brad  
  
as soon they were gone Leena opened the closet door and was shocked at what Bit said /I can't believe at what Bit is going to ask me tomorrow I will definitely have to say yes to this/ and she went off to bed with a big smile on her face about what is to happen tomorrow.  
  
Next morning leena got up and left her room to go down to have breakfast it must have been early because none of the other team members were even awake yet except for one when leena entered the kitchen she saw Bit standing there looking at something "whatcha reading Bit" asked leena " it seems that my secret admirer has left another note for me it says" " everytime someone tries to steal my heart from you I feel that you are sometimes trying to steal my heart for your own please try to steal my heart so that you can make it your own" said Bit " whoever is this secret admirer has spent here has such good handwriting and has must of taken poetry in their childhood because this secret admirer has written this from the heart".  
  
Leena was about to cry after what Bit said but she had a fear that she if she started crying it might give a sign to Bit that leena was the secret admirer but still she couldn't wait when finally bit would ask her to the dance and she couldn't finally wait for Bit to say the words that she wanted to hear for a lifetime  
  
" leena you're the one that I'll need, you're the one that I'll keep for all time" and leena couldn't finally wait for bit to say those words and leena went back to her room to get ready for a bright and beautiful day  
  
well how about that for chapter 2 it seems so far Bit doesn't have any clue who his secret admirer is and now she just found out about Bit asking her to the local dance will bit finally ask leena to the dance all the answers will be reveled in chapter 3 The question until then all you Zoid fans this is sakuracherrystar signing out saying "For those with wings, fly to your dreams and one more thing pleas read and review 


	3. Chapter 3 The Question

The Power of Love  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Zoids I'm just borrowing them for the story  
  
The Power of Love  
  
In our last chapter Leena finds out that Bit is going to ask her to the local dance sponsored by the ZBC and she was wondering how Bit is going to ask her.  
  
During the morning Bit was trying to think of the right words to say when asking leena to the dance he was afraid that if he said the wrong words he could end up on a hospital bed the next day wondering why didn't he have just said the right words when asking her well he was going to make sure that he said the right words.  
  
Leena was in the kitchen having a glass of orange juice and a bagel while reading her favorite book "1001 ways to get back at guys who tease you and steal your food" this was the 5th time she had read it and she was always using the ideas in the book to get back at Bit for stealing her food she didn't even notice Bit walking into the kitchen until.  
  
"Hey what do you think you're doing" asked Leena when she looked up from her book low and behold Bit tried to steal her bagel while she was reading her book but she was took quick for that old trick and she took her book and hit Bit upside the head for trying to steal her bagel and leena looked over to see Bit on the floor unconscious and leena was laughing.  
  
After about 20 minutes Bit regained conscious leena was sitting right there on the couch where Bit was brought to by Brad and bit had a nice red mark on his head from where leena hit him with her book for trying to steal her bagel.  
  
Bit afterwards regained conscious from what happened in the kitchen Leena hugged Bit over and over and even apologizing over and over about how sorry she was for hitting Bit with her book and she told Bit that she promises to never do that again.  
  
It was around evening time that leena was thinking of what to write for her next note when all of a sudden *knock knock* "who is it" asked leena "it's me leena may I come in" asked Bit and leena said "just a minute" as leena stuffed her note writing paper into a drawer when she said "come in Bit" and bit entered through her door and sat in chair that was to her desk and Bit said.  
  
"Leena I want to know why you've been acting a bit strange these past couple days" "why do you think that I've been acting strange" "well it seems that everytime I say hi to you, you always say hi back or other times when I try to take your food you never blow up in my face or hurt me not so badly, so I just want to know why?" "well I have been under stress lately because Harry has been trying to ask me to something but I always say no does that answer your question" Bit just stared at her thinking /well now or never/ as bit was trying to work up the confidence to ask leena the question that he wanted to ask. "leenawillyougotothedancewithme" as he said it in all one word, "excuse me bit but what did you just ask me" Bit took a deep breath and asked a little more confidently "leena will you go with me to the dance next week that is being sponsored by the ZBC?" leena didn't know what to say so she said the first thing that came to mind "sure Bit I'll go with you to the dance next week" Bit couldn't believe at what he said and he said 'thank you leena" "your welcome Bit" said Leena and she ushered bit out of her bedroom door.  
  
As soon as Bit was in his room Leena was yelping for joy that she was finally going to the dance with the one she had admired for about 2 months now and she would leave another note in the middle of the night for Bit yet to read again.  
  
During the night Leena arose form her bed and tiptoed from her bedroom down to the kitchen to place the note but when she got into the kitchen she was grabbed from behind and taken behind the fridge her eyes adjusted to see who it was and it was Brad who had grabbed her.  
  
"So I see, you're the one who has been leaving the notes for Bit" said Brad  
  
"Yeah what's it to you" said Leena  
  
"nothing is just that why are you leaving notes for bit to read the next morning if you like him so much why not just tell him" said brad  
  
"Because I'm not ready to yet ok? I'm nervous and a little worried as to what he is going to say when I tell him that I'm his secret admirer so please don't tell anyone, especially bit ok?" said Leena  
  
"Ok I won't tell anyone, just as long as you do me one favor" asked Brad  
  
"What favor would that be?" asked Leena  
  
"Could you please ask Naomi if she could find a date for Jamie, because he doesn't have one" said brad  
  
"Ok I'll see what I can do" said Leena  
  
"Thanks" said brad  
  
"No problem" said Leena  
  
"Well I'll guess I better take my leave then good night Leena" said brad  
  
"Yeah same here" said Leena as she walked down to her room and opened her door and went to bed. Early the next morning Leena walked down to the kitchen to see bit reading another note from Leena and she asked "another note from your secret admirer" said Leena "yeah but this one is different it says "I can't wait to look forward to the event when you'll be the one to sweep me off my feet and dance with me like we were in heaven and I can't wait to look into your eyes that holds the depth of your soul everytime I look at them signed your secret admirer" "well I have to say that this one is my favorite one so far and I'm really looking forward to the dance next week, well I better go see to liger he's probably up by now well see ya" and Bit walked off to see liger  
  
Leena was thinking /okay so he still has no clue that I'm secret admirer, and what dress am I going to wear to the dance,and when am I finally going to tell him everything well that question will have to just wait for a little while until I'm ready/  
  
Well there you are folks Bit finally asked Leena to the dance now all she has to do is think of what dress to get and how is she going to figure out how to tell Bit that she is his secret admirer Leena won't tell Bit yet until about a couple chapters later but in the next chapter Bit and Leena go to the dance together and we also see if Leena can find a date for Jamie so until then wait for chapter 4 the dance until then this is sakuracherrystar saying "For those with wings, Fly to your dreams"-pilot candidate  
  
Please read and review 


	4. Chapter 4 The Dance

The Power of Love-A Bit and Leena Story  
  
"Speaking" /thoughts/  
  
Chapter 4 the Dance  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Zoids I'm just borrowing the characters  
  
Chapter 4 the Dance  
  
In our last chapter Bit was thinking of the right words to ask Leena to the dance and finally after working up the confidence Bit finally asked Leena and Leena accepted and now Brad knows Leena is the one leaving the notes so he asked Leena a favor to find a date for Jamie now on with the story.  
  
Leena was in her room talking on the phone with someone..  
  
*dialing dialing* "hey pierce what's up"  
  
"Nothing much, what about you" (A/N in this story Pierce is retired from the Backdraft Group ok *smiles*)  
  
"I'm just fine" said Leena  
  
"So whaddya call for?" said Pierce  
  
"Well Brad asked me to set Jamie up for the dance coming up" said Leena  
  
"Oh do you mean that kid who pilots the raynos" said Pierce  
  
"You got it that's our Jamie" said Leena  
  
"Are you trying to ask me to see if I would go with Jamie to the dance?" said Pierce  
  
"How did you know that I was going to ask that?" said Leena  
  
"I had a feeling, tell ya what I'll go with Jamie to the dance just as long as you do me one favor" said Pierce  
  
"And what favor might that be" said Leena  
  
"well I was over to the Flugel base yesterday having lunch with Naomi and she would like to ask if you would ask Brad for her to see if he will go to the dance with her because Naomi is a little shy about asking brad so whaddya say will you accept?" said Pierce  
  
"Sure I'll ask Brad for ya, say how about tomorrow I ask brad and then I'll call you to tell Naomi what brad said ok?" said Leena  
  
"That sounds fine, well I better get going Naomi invited me over for dinner with her and the Tasker sisters bye" said Pierce  
  
"Bye" said Leena  
  
It was about 2 days before the dance and Leena had her dress picked out it was magenta spaghetti strapped dress that had a slit up to her knee and when you brought the dress out into the light it sparkled because it had violet amethyst sequins all over it giving it a beautiful sparkle to it  
  
By afternoon Bit was starting to get nervous because the dance was 2 days away and he was thinking about what the note says and he still had no idea Leena was the secret admirer but those thoughts didn't even cross his mind as he went into the kitchen to make lunch.  
  
It was about 5:00 when Jamie yelled "Dinner's Ready!" and all the Blitz Team members sat down for a nice dinner and Leena had a plan on how to get bit's attention.  
  
As soon she entered the dining room she sat right next down to bit and he did not seem to mind that Leena was sitting right next to him and bit did not seem to mind. During dinner Leena would try the "footsie" method just as soon she was trying to play footsies with Bit someone kicked her from underneath the table and it was Brad who did it and he gave her look that said "Don't-even-try-that-or-your-secret-will-be-revealed-by-me" look and Leena got the message and she put her foot right underneath her chair for the rest of dinner.  
  
It was 6:00 when everyone was to get ready for the dance because it started at 9:00 and it was running until midnight and so Leena was in room putting on the final touches of her hair earlier after dinner she went over to the Flugel base to see if Naomi could do her hair for her.  
  
"Could you please do my hair Naomi?" asked Leena  
  
"Sure what would you like done?" asked Naomi  
  
"Anything, I don't want Bit to recognize me when I go tonight" said Leena  
  
"So you got a thing for Bit huh?" asked Naomi  
  
"How you'd ever guess" said Leena  
  
"Isn't obvious how the way you look at him all the time, Brad called me telling me how *interesting* dinner was he told me that you tried to play footsies with Bit but Brad kicked you in time to stop am I right?" said Naomi  
  
"Yes you're correct that's what happened during dinner today" said Leena  
  
"Oh I forgot to ask Brad wanted know if you would like to go to the dance with him?" said Leena  
  
"Sure I like to because well for the past month I kind of had a crush on Brad but don't tell him ok?" said Naomi  
  
"Sure I won't" said Leena  
  
"So who is going with Jamie" asked Naomi  
  
"Pierce" said Leena  
  
"No way that girl who youst to belong to the Backdraft man I never knew Jamie had such a talent for asking women out" said Naomi  
  
"Actually it was Pierce who told me that she would go with Jamie to the dance and when I told Jamie he fainted right in the kitchen I was laughing when he did that so now Jamie is so nervous about what to say, what to wear when he goes with pierce but I hope it goes good for Jamie tonight" said Leena  
  
"Done" said Naomi  
  
"Wow" said Leena  
  
Leena's hair was done in the cornrow style with her curled spirally in the back and on each cornrow she had put magenta butterfly clips to match Leena's dress and she noticed that Naomi had put magenta glitter in Leena's hair making it sparkle.  
  
"Thanks Naomi it's beautiful" said Leena  
  
"Your welcome well I'll guess I'll see you here in a half hour" said Naomi  
  
"Why?" said Leena  
  
"Didn't you say that you didn't want Bit to recognize you hmm?" said Naomi  
  
"Yeah I did" said Leena  
  
"Well if you came with me, Kelly, Chris, and Pierce Bit wouldn't be able to recognize you because you would be surrounded by too many people for Bit to notice you ok?" said Naomi  
  
"That's sounds like a good plan ok Naomi I'll see you in a half hour bye" said Leena  
  
"Bye" said Naomi  
  
So back at the base Leena was putting the final touches with her make up making sure that it was perfect the type of make up she got was the expensive kind where that so it doesn't run or smudge or won't fade and that cost a lot of her own prize money but she didn't care she wanted to make this night perfect for her and bit.  
  
/just you wait bit even you won't recognize me in this get up/ thought Leena and she was thinking of how she was going to have the time of her life.  
  
It was about 7:00 when Leena arrived at Naomi's place so she could go with the girls to the dance it was decided that the boy's go there separate ways and the girls go there own way and the girls finally departed after about 7:30 when they decided to get to the dance early because the teams that were in Class B, A were only invited other teams that fell behind Class C were not invited.  
  
On the invitation it read that the teams were allowed to arrive early to reserve a table and put in dinner orders and drink orders. It was about 8:00 when the boys arrived at the door  
  
"Do any of you guys see your dates anywhere?" asked Bit  
  
"No I don't see Naomi anywhere they must have not arrived yet" said Brad  
  
"Well we did agree that they would arrive here by themselves so I don't think that we should worry" said Bit  
  
Just then five girls walked through the front doors of the dance room and that's when three boys walked up to them to introduce themselves..  
  
"Hi I'm Bit Cloud" said Bit  
  
"Brad Hunter" said Brad  
  
"Jamie Pierce" said Jamie  
  
"And your names are .." Asked Bit  
  
"I'm afraid we never met before" said Leena using a fake voice  
  
"I'm Naomi Melanoma" said Naomi using a fake last name "Funny you know you remind me of this one girl I know her name is Naomi Flugel maybe you might know her" said Brad  
  
"Maybe I do" said Naomi  
  
"So are you from around here" asked Bit  
  
"No I live close by near the Champ base" said Leena  
  
"You look like someone I know from somewhere guess not" said Bit  
  
"Well were waiting for our dates to show up so we'll leave you ladies alone bye" said Bit  
  
When they walked away Naomi, Pierce, and Leena and Chris and Kelly were laughing at just what happened.  
  
"Can you believe it; they didn't even recognize any of us that was a good idea Naomi" said Leena  
  
"Thanks I have to say that this was one of my best ideas yet" said Naomi  
  
"Why don't we walk over there and dance with them" said Leena  
  
"Hey Leena didn't you hear what they said they're waiting for there dates" said Kelly  
  
"But Kelly we are *their* dates, they just don't know it's us because they don't recognize us you get it?" said Leena  
  
"Yes I get it ok you guys have fun, Chris and I are waiting for Jack to arrive so have fun tonight" said Chris  
  
"Yeah you too" said Leena  
  
So the Tasker sisters departed from Naomi, Pierce, and Leena and so the three girls went to look for there dates  
  
When the three girls found there dates they each asked them if they would dance with them and surely each one of them gladly accepted and they walked out onto the dance floor to dance.  
  
On the dance floor...  
  
Bit and Leena were dancing  
  
"Wow you're really nice at dancing" said Bit  
  
"Thank You" said Leena  
  
"You know you remind of someone I know"  
  
"Oh how so?" said Leena  
  
"You look like this girl who I know" said Bit  
  
"What's her name?" asked Leena  
  
"Leena Toros" said Bit  
  
"Don't know the name, sorry" said Leena  
  
"Forget then let's just enjoy the dance" said Bit  
  
But as they were both dancing Leena was thinking of how to tell Bit that it was really her that bit was dancing with Leena so finally after about an hour Leena was finally going to tell bit it was her.  
  
"I've got something to tell you" said Leena  
  
"What?" said Bit?  
  
"*whispering*"do you recognize me? Bit" said Leena  
  
Bit pulled himself away from Leena to get a better look and he noticed it was Leena but not the Leena he always saw this Leena was more beautiful than ever tonight and she made sure that she did look special tonight.  
  
"Leena is that you?" asked Bit  
  
"Yes Bit it's me, well what do you think?" asked Leena  
  
"You look very beautiful tonight, I couldn't even recognize you, did you do your own hair?" asked Bit noticing the beautiful way it was done  
  
"Naomi did this for me what do you think? You like it" asked Leena  
  
"Yes I really like it Naomi did a beautiful job on your hair" said Bit  
  
"Thank You" said Leena  
  
"Where's Naomi?" asked Bit  
  
"She's over there with Pierce who seems to be with Jamie and I see Brad finally found Naomi and it looks like Jamie and Pierce and Brad and Naomi all look like they're going to start dancing" said Leena  
  
"It sure looks it" said Bit  
  
It seemed like time itself flew by when the announcement was made that the dance was over with and everyone was finding there team members and they all filed out the door and Leena was thinking pf how she had the best time of her life.  
  
When the Blitz team arrived at the Hover cargo Leena was in her room writing her second to last note and this one was really special tonight it read "soon the truth will be revealed when I tell you if have captured my heart or not" said the note.  
  
Leena walked down to the kitchen and she placed the note on the table and tiptoed back to her room to wait and see what reaction bit has and she fell asleep.  
  
The next morning Leena woke up and threw on her bathrobe and walked down to the kitchen and saw everyone was having breakfast except Bit who was reading the new note  
  
"Another note?" asked Leena  
  
"Yep" said Bit  
  
"What does it say" said Leena  
  
"It says "soon the truth will be revealed when I tell you if you have captured my heart or not" and that's all it says but I still don't know who sent these notes" said Bit  
  
"Maybe you'll figure it out soon" said Leena  
  
"Well I better go see how liger is he's probably waiting for me" and all of a sudden they hear a loud roar coming from the hanger "that must be liger waiting for me we'll see you guys later" said Bit  
  
"Thank you for breakfast Jamie" said Leena  
  
"Anytime you guys" said Jamie /yeah right I get stuck doing this every night breakfast, lunch and dinner I wish finally one of them would do a little cooking around her instead of me all the time/ said Jamie thinking while he was doing the dishes  
  
Leena was in her room looking for her favorite outfit and she finally found it but for today since it was going to be nice out she decided on a baby blue spaghetti strapped shirt and a skirt that went down to mid thigh and on the bottom of the skirt it had butterflies and she was looking forward to a nice day.  
  
Sorry it took so long to write this chapter but here it is and I'm really liking the nice reviews that I'm getting about this story it's your reviews that help me to inspire and write this story so I want to say Thank You for all the nice reviews it seems that Bit still has no idea that Leena is his secret admirer and it's getting really close to when Leena will finally tell Bit that Leena is the secret admirer but for now we will have to wait until probably chapter 6 or 7 when her secret is told but in the next chapter chapter 5 Love on the battlefield it seems Harry is still chasing Leena but what will happen you'll jut have to wait and see when all the answers will be revealed in chapter 5 Love on the battefiled until then this sakuracherrystar saying For Those With Wings, Fly To Your Dreams-Pilot Candidate  
  
Please read and review thanks *smiles* 


	5. Chapter 5 Love on the Battlefield

The Power of Love  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Zoids though I wish I did but I don't *cries* but that's okay  
  
The Power of Love  
  
Chapter 5 Love on the Battlefield  
  
In our last chapter at the dance Leena was over at the Flugel base getting her hair done by Naomi and Leena told Naomi to make sure that her hair was done right so that Bit wouldn't recognize her and it worked and after a while Leena finally told Bit it was her and now Leena is starting to think if she should tell all to Bit.  
  
It was 2 days after the dance and Leena was still replaying the events over and over in her head she couldn't believe the expression on Bit's face when she told him.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"I've got something to tell you" said Leena  
  
"What?" said Bit?  
  
"*whispering* do you recognize me? Bit" said Leena  
  
~*Flashback Ends*~  
  
She could not believe that Bit the great pilot of Liger zero could not recognize his own teammate but that was Bit for ya, always dense but it was one of the reasons that she fell for him.  
  
Leena was sitting around in her room reading a book when her father stepped in  
  
"Leena?" asked Doc  
  
"What Dad?" said Leena?  
  
"I want you to meet with the rest of the team in the strategic room in 5 minutes" said Doc  
  
"Sure dad" said Leena  
  
5 mins later.  
  
"So dad why did you want everyone to meet in the strategic room" asked Leena  
  
"Zoid battle commission has just sent us our next approved battle were against the Champ team in battle mode 0982 so that means how many zooids the champ team has we must equal that number" said Doc  
  
"I prefer that Bit, Leena and Brad participate in this battle" said Doc  
  
"Fine by me" said Bit  
  
"Okay" said Leena  
  
"Just as long we get a lot of prize money after this battle" said brad  
  
"Is that all you ever think is about money, money, money" said Leena  
  
"Yes" said brad  
  
"Why do I even bother asking" said Leena  
  
"Well never mind that it's time for us to go to bed the battle will be tomorrow at 8:00 am so get a good night sleep" said Doc  
  
"Well good night everyone, especially you Leena" said Bit  
  
"Yeah you too" said Leena /I can't believe I said that/ thought Leena  
  
So everyone left the strategic room to go to bed as soon as everyone was in their appropriate rooms.  
  
Leena was thinking of what to write for her second to last note and then after about an hour she wrote she words: soon enough you will know the truth about who your secret admirer is Leena could not believe she wrote those words and she was starting to get when she would tell bit she was the secret admirer  
  
"Better go deliver this note" said Leena and she looked at her clock and it said midnight  
  
So Leena got up and went through her bedroom door and tiptoed through the halls like a little cat in the night and she tiptoed through the kitchen and gingerly places the note on the table which said: For Bit and she walked right back into her room and slept through the night.  
  
It was about 6:00am when Leena woke up to get ready for this morning's battle but first breakfast was in the order.  
  
So Leena walked down to the kitchen to make herself some toast and eggs, when she entered the kitchen there she saw Bit cooking breakfast with a cute little apron on that had frills down the side and on the front of it had a cow jumping over a crescent moon with a couple of stars on it and it was pink. As soon as Leena saw the apron Leena was on the floor laughing her butt off and you could hear bit saying "It's not that funny" but you could tell that Bit was blushing 3 shades of red from wearing this frilly thing but it would get worse.  
  
When Jamie and Brad came in and they saw Bit turn around and when they saw the apron Jamie whipped out his portable camera and took a picture of Bit wearing the apron and he said  
  
"Great another shot to put into the "Bit's most embarrassing moments" album" Jamie said.  
  
"Hey Bit nice apron where did you get from the home goods store" said Brad and he started to laugh.  
  
"It was the only thing I could find to cover over my uniform so that I don't get it dirty for the battle and this apron doesn't belong to me it belongs to the Doc" said bit  
  
"What belongs to who?" asked doc coming in for his morning coffee  
  
"Bit was saying how this apron belongs to you" said Leena  
  
"I don't remember having an apron like this" said Doc  
  
"Then who does it belong too" said Leena  
  
"Oh now I remember it belonged to your mother Leena" said Doc  
  
"You mean my mother owned this apron" said Leena  
  
"Yeah it was her favorite I got her that apron on our 5th year anniversary before the accident" said Doc  
  
"What accident" said Bit?  
  
"It was about 2 weeks after celebrating our 5th year Leena and Leon were both little when this happened, one night it was raining really bad and my wife was driving from the grocery store and the rain kept getting harder so she tried to turn on her windshield wipers but they didn't work so she was fumbling with the button to turn then on and she was not paying attention when all of a sudden another car came skidding from driving too fast on the wet road and the driver couldn't put down his brakes fast enough and he came skidding right into her head on she was killed instantly" said Doc lowering his head  
  
"Oh my god" said Bit  
  
"That is why Leena never wants to hear that story because it brings back painful memories of what happened that day, I know Leena has healed physically but mentally and emotionally she is not healed yet but in due time she will heal from this and move on in her life" said Doc  
  
"It must be really hard on Leena to be missing her mother" said Bit  
  
"Did you ever know your parents Bit" asked Doc  
  
"No I never did all the memories of my past have always been a blur, the only memories I have is from the time I became a junk dealer up until I started piloting the Liger Zero" said Bit.  
  
"Well then I guess it's time we start moving out all the Zoids are ready on the docking station ready to mobilize" said Doc  
  
It was 7:45 when they finally arrived at the battle site and soon enough a giant whale king appeared over the skies and landed on the ground and out came three Iron Kong's that which were heavily modified.  
  
(A/N: I know Harry's got a lot of money to throw around and who doesn't he can get any zoid he wants because all he has to do is call up mom and dad to buy him whatever zoid he asks for)  
  
Then the judge landed in the dirt and surfaced and said his little speech "The area within a 20 mile radius is a designated Zoid Battlefield. This zone is restricted. Only competitors and personnel have authorized entry. Danger! All others must leave the area at once. Area scanned. Battlefield set up. The Blitz Team versus The Champ Team. Battle Mode 0982 Ready..FIGHT!" said the judge as soon the judge said this battle got underway.  
  
Bit was using the Jager system and he didn't want to use the Ion boosters until the battle was almost over so that would be when he could cut right through the Iron Kong for a nice clean finish but the battle didn't go according to what Bit had in mind.  
  
The battle starts off with Jamie in his Raynos who has turned into the wild eagle starts bombing the Iron Kong's then Harry in the first one fires a missile at the Raynos but Jamie dodges with precise agility but then all of a sudden a missile hits him in the back and he looks to see Benjamin has hit from behind so Jamie flies back to the Hover cargo for an emergency landing.  
  
Back on the battlefield...  
  
Then the remaining three Zoids on the Blitz Team with Bit in Jager, Brad in the shadowfox and Leena in her gun sniper with the weasel unit total assault detect a huge barrage of missiles coming towards them, and they try to shoot some of them down, and Bit, with Zero Jager, leads the rest of the missiles away with his speed and ditches them. The Champ Team launches a HUGE missile at Bit, who dodges it with his speed. Then Harry in the Iron Kong goes over to Leena and opens up the com link and says to her  
  
"Hey Leena your looking beautiful today why don't we end this battle quickly and you can wisp away with me to my mountain getaway whaddya say" said Harry  
  
"Here's my answer Harry" said Leena  
  
"What's your answer then" said Harry  
  
"WEASEL UNIT TOTAL ASSAULT" said Leena and she used a weasel unit on Harry's Iron Kong making it have a computer system freeze and Harry was whining in the cockpit.  
  
"Why, why, why won't you come with me Leena" said Harry  
  
"Because I don't like you and you are always trying to annoy me with your silly antics just to get me to go out with you and I will never go out with you because I have already someone in mind that I want to go out with" said Leena  
  
Harry stood there shocked at what Leena said and he told Benjamin to get out of his Iron Kong to switch his with Benjamin and he asks why and Harry told him to just do it and so Benjamin got out and switched with Harry's broken Iron Kong  
  
Harry still would not accept at what Leena said so he took things in his own hands and he started charging towards the gun sniper  
  
"No! Stay away from me" said Leena  
  
"No Leena I can't stay away from you are mine and you shall be mine till the day I die and you will go out with no one else but me" said Harry in an angry tone  
  
Harry picks up Leena's gun sniper and starts crushing her zoid to death and then Bit is seeing what is going on and he starts running towards Leena  
  
"Hey let go of her Harry she ain't some prize that you could just put up on a shelf and admire Leena is a human being and you should respect her for who she is not just some thing that you could put on a shelf" said Bit  
  
Leena was taken back at what Bit said and she could almost cry but she didn't and she was struggling to get free when all of a sudden.  
  
Bit attacks Harry but Harry punches him back. Bit runs back to the Hover cargo to change into the Schneider. Leena is finally released from the grip of the Iron Kong and she is down on the ground and her zoid suffers a computer system freeze.  
  
Then Bit arrives to help out. He takes out Harry with a buster slash. Brad blows up the Champ Team's ammo, with a little help from his shadowfox catching the other three Kong's in the explosion, and wins the battle. Afterwards, the Blitz Team moves up to class A.  
  
After the battle Leena goes down to the hanger to see bit there working on liger zero and Leena was down at the hanger to thank bit for saving her life and to ask what the meaning of Bit's words were when he said that to Harry during the battle.  
  
"Hey Bit" said Leena  
  
"Hi Leena" said Bit  
  
"Working on liger zero I see" said Leena  
  
"Yeah just fixing him after the battle with Harry, liger only received moderate damage to his right leg but now it's all fixed so he's ready for the next battle" said Bit  
  
"I wanted ask you something, during the battle when you said those things about me not being some prize and telling Harry that I was a human being and Harry needed to respect that, what did you mean by that" said Leena  
  
"It's just that I think it's about time Harry should stop chasing you, trying to do everything to ask you out and such other things that he might be planning to do and another thing is that he shouldn't call so early because some of the other team members like to sleep and no one would like to hear his annoying voice at 6:00 am when only you and I are having breakfast ok?" said Bit  
  
"Also another thing is that if Harry stops chasing you, you can find someone who will treat you like a human being and not some trophy that can just be put on a shelf for decoration, does that answer your question?" said Bit  
  
"Yes it does a whole lot, thanks Bit" said Leena  
  
"Anytime Leena" said Bit  
  
So Leena walked back to her room after what Bit said to her she made the final decision to tell Bit everything but she would tell him when she was ready she just didn't want to blurt it all out and make Bit confused she wanted to tell him when it was perfect.  
  
Bit was sitting on his bed reading a book when he glanced at the photo on his nightstand..  
  
It was taken when the Blitz team moved up to class A Doc was trying to catch everyone's emotion and when Doc took the picture Leena had her arm around Bit and he was blushing two shades of pink when Leena had her arm around bit's waist and it felt like heaven to her when she did that because afterwards Bit said something mean about Leena and she took her cup of juice and spilt all over Bit then Bit took his cup of juice that had honey in it from when he put it in and poured it all over Leena.  
  
Bit was waiting for Leena to do something to him for that but Leena was laughing, she was laughing and bit was confused by that because Leena would usually skin him alive if he did something like that to Leena but she was laughing it off and bit laughed along with her.  
  
After Bit was done reminiscing about that memory from the party he was starting to have second thoughts about a certain someone, /I don't get it, why is Leena acting all sweet around me all of a sudden, before if I ever tried to steal her cookie(s) she would floor me, or whenever I try to steal her food she would throw me out of the kitchen/  
  
/Could I actually be falling for Leena Toros, I mean she's cute and everything and I don't know why Harry has been chasing her for so long I mean the guy ain't know ladies man himself, with all the money he's got I'm not surprised he doesn't go to a plastic surgeon and get a face job then maybe he will attract a girl/ after having these thoughts...  
  
There was a knocking at his door  
  
*knock *  
  
"Who is it?" asked bit  
  
"It's me Leena may I come in" said Leena  
  
"Sure" said Bit and Leena opened the door a little bit to say  
  
"Dinner's ready and Brad cooked tonight" said Leena  
  
"You mean that fox actually cooked dinner tonight that's a surprise usually Jamie's the one that does all the cooking" said Bit  
  
"Well it was Jamie's turn to cook but Brad volunteered to cook dinner tonight I don't know what it is but it sure smells good so come down whenever you're ready ok?" said Leena  
  
"Sure I'll be down in 5 minutes" said Bit  
  
After 5 minutes Bit joined everyone in the kitchen to eat what Bad had made for dinner and by the way it smelled everyone was hoping it would taste good. What Brad made was Chicken Francis with an little bit of white wine butter sauce to give it flavor and it had rosemary seasoning on it to make it taste even better. He also made garlic rolls with instant butter all over them then for dessert he made a cookies n' cream cake for dessert with you guessed it cookies n' cream frosting and since everyone didn't like all the same drinks, Brad served Leena a glass of strawberry lemonade that a strawberry and a piece of lemon together on the rim of the glass, Jamie had a glass of peach mango juice, and bit had a glass of ordinary lemonade and Doc had a glass of strawberry raspberry lemonade.  
  
During dinner..  
  
"Hey Brad this is really good where did you learn how to make this type of food?" asked Leena  
  
"During my youth when I was living near Iselina lake, my mother and father wanted me to be a chef so they sent me to the best cooking school of all of planet Zi and I went to the school there for two years, then I dropped out because I didn't want to be a chef anymore because I wanted so badly to be a zoid pilot."  
  
"So when I was old enough to get my zoid gear I left a note for my parents saying that I dropped out of school to become a Zoid pilot and after that I never saw them, I did go back a couple of years later but I was told that they moved out of the area and so I still search for them whenever shadowfox and I go out for a run I want to bring them back here and introduced them to you guys.  
  
"My mother always liked people so did my father who could ever ask for such good parents, so still to this day I keep searching them hoping that I could find them and tell them how much of an accomplished Zoid pilot I have become but I will still keeping searching them until I die" said Brad  
  
Everyone didn't say a word after hearing what Brad said no one really knew much about Brad's past except himself and himself only and it was actually quite nice to hear a little bit about Brad's past because it made Brad feel a lot better to tell everyone a little bit about his past.  
  
During dinner Brad was telling everyone about his childhood, his family, his friends, how he became a mercenary and other things before he joined the blitz team and it made brad feel a lot better that he told everyone these types of things because he always felt that he had to keep these things within himself and he opened up a lot during dinner.  
  
After dinner Jamie helped Brad wash dishes and that's when conservation started between Jamie and Brad  
  
"Brad why did you cook dinner tonight?" asked Jamie  
  
"Because I thought it was about time that someone else cooked it for you guys because you are always cooking dinner for us so I decided to give you a break tonight" said Brad  
  
"Thanks I really needed it, it seems that I have been getting a little tired from doing this all the time, I've been wondering about something does Leena have a thing for Bit?" said Jamie  
  
"Well don't tell anyone else especially not Bit or Leena or Leena will skin me alive for this but over the past 2 weeks Leena has been secretly leaving notes for bit to read in the morning"  
  
"Bit being the dense one he is doesn't know that Leena is the one leaving the notes for him and giving bit the idea that Leena is his secret admirer and bit still has no idea that Leena is his secret admirer and I hope that bit hasn't figured out that Leena is his secret admirer and I hope Leena will tell him soon before bit figures it out" said Brad  
  
"You know Bit he always dense about things but when he's out on the battlefield he pays attention 100% and never falters and that is how we always win our matches" said Jamie  
  
"Well your right about one thing Bit and Liger do make such a good team and it seems that they bonded much faster than any of us have had before, because it me a whole month before I bonded with my shadowfox"  
  
"It took Bit only 1 day to bond with Liger zero and that has never happened before not from what I have seen, hm who knows maybe bit has a special gift of bonding with Zoids before anyone else can fully bond with there zoid" said Brad  
  
After Jamie and Brad were done washing dishes they went to there separate rooms to change for bed and while everyone was either changing for bed or a certain someone was working on there zoid, Leena was writing her final note to see if she could finally capture Bit's heart and see if he had feelings for her so her final note said this:  
  
Dear Bit:  
  
Within the next two weeks I will finally tell you what my secret is and I am hoping that through all this writing and sending you notes that you will accept my heart as your own and I'm hoping that you will not reject my heart because it was rejected once in my life and I don't want to face another rejection because I don't want to have a broken heart in my life I want my heart to be loved by someone who will treat the person I am and the one who will respect my heart and the one who can take care of me but make me feel independent and not feel as a child but as a person and I 'm hoping that by reading this letter that you will love me for who I am and not a thing that can be just put on a shelf for display please Bit Cloud accept my heart as your own and become one with my heart.  
  
Signed your secret admirer  
  
After writing that letter Leena felt it was time for her to tell Bit everything but she would do it when it was the perfect time to tell bit the whole truth and she was not worried for what Bit would say when she told him the truth because she was sure that Bit would accept her feelings.  
  
Well there you have it folks looks like Leena is finally going to tell Bit the truth and chapters 6 and 7 will be 2 parts meaning that chapter 6 will be titled "First Week" and chapter 7 will be titled "second week" and then finally chapter 8 will be called "truth revealed" and that's when Leena will tell bit everything so stay tuned for chapter 6 "First week" so until then this sakuracherrystar saying "For those with wings, Fly to your dreams"-Pilot Candidate  
  
Please read and review 


	6. Chapter 6 First Week and Starting of Roy...

The Power of Love-A Bit and Leena story  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Zoids I'm just borrowing the characters  
  
"Speaking" /thoughts/  
  
Chapter 6 First Week  
  
In our last chapter Leena wrote her final note saying that she was finally going to tell Bit the whole truth and she said that in the note she would tell him within two weeks and she had only two weeks to prepare how to tell Bit the whole truth that Leena is Bit's secret admirer.  
  
After writing the last note Leena was sure it was the right time to tell Bit the whole truth because she believed in her heart that Bit was the one for her and not Harry Champ.  
  
It was afternoon at Toros base the Blitz Team were trying to find things to keep themselves occupied because they're haven't been any Zoid battles all week and one particular team member was pondering on something.  
  
Bit was in his room pondering about the notes he has received from his so called "secret admirer".  
  
"I just don't get it" said Bit  
  
"I mean the person who sent these notes must know me well and I still can't figure it out who it might be, could it be Mary or Naomi, nah she's already got a crush on Brad or Pierce, no she's seeing Jamie or could it be Leena?" said Bit  
  
"Nah, I don't think Leena would do something like this, she probably doesn't even like me more than a friend and team member, though sometimes I wish she was my girlfriend, heck I could probably be a better boyfriend than Harry" said Bit  
  
"I mean Harry is a great guy and everything but sometimes I wish that he would stop bugging Leena about asking her to go out with him, if I didn't know any better maybe Leena is fed up about Harry bugging her I mean she always gets annoyed when he comes around and she always says no or something to whatever question he asks" said Bit  
  
"Hm? I wonder what Leena's up to" said Bit  
  
Leena was down in the hanger working on her gun sniper she finally decided it was about time to take off the weasel unit and only use it from time to time she took it earlier for a test run and found it was much easier to maneuver around without the unit on her back and her Zoid felt much lighter.  
  
"Hey Leena" said Bit  
  
"Hey Bit" said Leena  
  
"Whatcha Doin?" asked Bit  
  
"Just working on my gun sniper" said Leena  
  
"I see you took off the weasel unit, what was wrong with too heavy for your Zoid" said Bit  
  
"Yes, it was starting to get a little heavy for the Zoid and I've noticed that it puts a strain on the back of the Zoid so from now on I only use it from time to time I'm going now to try using my gun sniper like Naomi" said Leena  
  
"That will be a lot better in battle instead of you always wasting your ammo and not saving" said Bit  
  
Bit should of not have said that because after he said that Leena threw a wrench at Bit and it missed him by an inch  
  
"Hey what was that for" said Bit  
  
"Because you were making fun of me wasting ammo and maybe sometimes I waste ammo but I just can't help it okay?" said Leena getting a little teared up after what Bit said.  
  
"Hey I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that I guess I never been around you long enough to understand you and to understand your feeling about your gun sniper" said Bit  
  
" Well I better go work on liger he probably needs some adjustments on his back legs they were damaged a little bit after last weeks battle well I let you continue working on your gun sniper and it looks a lot better without the weasel unit on it's back later" said Bit  
  
"Thanks Bit that was really nice of you to say" said Leena  
  
"No problem seeing as how your gun sniper looks cooler than your dibison" said Bit  
  
While Leena was working on her gun sniper she was thinking of her plan how to tell Bit that she was his secret admirer and the perfect way to tell him.  
  
"Hey Leena?" asked Bit  
  
"What Bit?" said Leena?  
  
"What do you see in Harry" asked Bit  
  
"I really don't see anything in Harry, what I really think of him is that he is an annoying, girl chasing, man destined to be an idiot type of person, I mean I don't know why any girl would want to go with him he is really annoying and there are a million things I want to say but that's about it" said Leena  
  
/good so Leena doesn't even want to go out with Harry so that means if he stops chasing her then maybe I might have a chance to go out with Leena I am kind of hoping that Leena may have a thing for me/ thought Bit as he was working on liger in the hanger  
  
"How's that Liger?" asked Bit  
  
Liger roared to say he was okay after Bit fixed his back legs and was putting on the finishing touches when Brad walked in to the hanger..  
  
"Hey Bit" said Brad  
  
"Hi Brad, what do you want?" asked Bit  
  
"Nothing except that I need to talk to Leena" said Brad  
  
"Okay Brad I'll be down in a minute" said Leena  
  
After Leena got down from her gun sniper Leena followed Brad into the strategic room to talk.  
  
"So does bit have any idea that you're his secret admirer" said Brad  
  
"No not a clue I hope he was asking me when I was working on my gun sniper what I saw in Harry" said Leena  
  
"What did you say?" said Brad  
  
"I told Bit that he was an annoying, girl chasing, and man destined to be an idiot type person" said Leena  
  
"That just about describes what type of guy Harry is and I say you hit the nail right on the head" said Brad  
  
"I think after telling Bit what I said about Harry, it looked like he was relieved that I was not going to go out with Harry and he looked he was happy about it" said Leena  
  
"He should be happy about it because that means that you have a chance to be with him before Harry takes you as his own and I know you would not like that" said Brad  
  
"No I wouldn't like that imagining being his girlfriend it be quite annoying and I would end the relationship very quickly" said Leena  
  
"That's good to hear, so when are you going to tell Bit the whole truth?" said Brad  
  
"When the time seems right and when I feel that I'm ready to tell him and I hoping that he will accept my feelings because I want to start a relationship with Bit and I hope he wants to start a relationship with me" said Leena  
  
"He probably does and if he does I want you two to take it slow and steady not fast and furious" said Brad  
  
"I'll make sure that we do take it slow and steady in the beginning and I will make sure that happens" said Leena  
  
"Ok just making sure because you know that the type of relationships that go way to fast are likely to end after about a month and a half" said Brad  
  
"Where did you hear that?" said Leena  
  
"I read it in some magazine that Naomi let me borrow a month ago and I still keep forgetting to give it to her" said Brad  
  
"So how are you and Naomi doing?" said Leena?  
  
"It's going good our two month is next week" said Brad  
  
"Tell Naomi I give her my congrats" said Leena  
  
"I will when I see her tomorrow afternoon sometime" said Brad  
  
"Well I better get back to working on my gun sniper or else Bit will wonder what happened to me" said Leena  
  
"Okay see you later Leena" said Brad  
  
"Bye' said Leena  
  
So Leena went back to the hanger to work on her gun sniper after working on her gun sniper she went back to her room to draw out her plan to tell Bit the truth and she only had two weeks to prepare and she also realized that the Royal Cup was in another week and she thought of it she could tell Bit whether they won or lost the Royal Cup and that would be the perfect opportunity to tell bit and so Leena got working on her plan.  
  
Every 4 years the prestigious Royal Cup is held and all the teams in class A, B, C participate in to ascend to class S the next class and is regarded as the prestigious class for each team in class A, B, C.  
  
The Royal Cup was to be held the week after Leena was supposed to tell Bit the whole truth and she would wait until Royal Cup was over with and Leena wouldn't probably have enough time to plan because soon enough her father would train them for the Royal Cup and get them ready.  
  
Doc was making training programs for the Blitz team so that they could use them to help train them for the Royal Cup and at first the team did so well that within a couple days Doc threw out the training programs and just trained them normally and everyday each of the three ligers transformation parts were brought out at least three times a day and they were wearing the liger down and Doc told them that training was over with for the day.  
  
Leena didn't actually mind all the training she was doing it helped focus her mind on what her plan was and she also discovered that her Zoid felt more light rather than having that heavy weasel unit on her back and her Zoid felt much better with out it.  
  
It was early the next morning when Leena decided to go downstairs to make breakfast, she already knew what everyone wanted so she walked down in her robe and her fuzzy blue slippers with the stars on them walked down to the kitchen to find Bit there sitting at the table.  
  
"Morning Leena" said Bit  
  
"Morning to you too what are you doing up so early?" asked Leena  
  
"I thought I help you make breakfast" said Bit  
  
"Sure that would be nice" said Leena /great now Bit is helping me make breakfast, man it seems now my having a crush on Bit has gotten much bigger/ thought Leena  
  
"So Leena who's do you want to make first: Jamie's, Brad's or your father's" asked Bit  
  
"I rather start with my dad because he isn't fussy on how he likes his breakfast and Brad is ok with what he gets and Jamie's always fussing like a little kid about everything that I made that one time" said Leena  
  
"Well we'll make sure that Jamie's breakfast is good because I don't want him complaining that you are a bad cook because I know that you are a great cook and the things you make are always good" said Bit  
  
"Thanks Bit" said Leena  
  
"No problem" said Bit "Hey Leena, do you have a special someone?" said Bit  
  
"No why?" asked Leena?  
  
"I was just wondering, because you see for over the past 2 days I have been trying to figure out who sent these notes and only problem is that I can't seem to recognize the handwriting and I was thinking and 3 girls popped into my head: Pierce, Naomi and you" said Bit  
  
"Oh I wasn't expecting that" said Leena  
  
"Yeah me neither" said Bit  
  
"So who do you think sent you those notes then?" asked Leena  
  
"Well I don't know it seems that the person who sent me those notes knows me really well and it sounds that they're on the same team as us but I don't think so, so I still don't know who it might be" said Bit  
  
"What if it was a prank?" asked Leena  
  
"I don't think it would have been a prank, if it was a prank then they would put something like April fool's or something or "this is a joke" or something like that" said Bit  
  
"I don't think that would be a joke if someone was sending you a note saying that the person was your secret admirer" said Leena  
  
"How do you know all this stuff about secret admirers?" asked Bit  
  
"Well when I was younger this boy by the name of Harry Champ and yes of all people he was my secret admirer, but he didn't do a good job of being a secret admirer, he blurted to me he was my secret admirer 3 days after sending the note" said Leena  
  
"Did you ever return your feelings to Harry when you were younger?" asked Bit  
  
"No I never did, in fact I never really had a crush on him because he was never really the most popular guy in school and I was the popular girl so if he tried to date the popular girl then he would be popular he tried to do that once with me but I turned him down and I was proud that I did that" said Leena  
  
"I guess Harry took that pretty hard when you did that and probably never asked you out after that" said Bit  
  
"No he didn't stop he kept asking me out everyday and it was getting on my nerves and I personally knew the football team at the time so I asked them to do a little favor to put Harry into a dumpster and they did, Harry came in the next day smelling like garbage the whole class broke out laughing and it was all too funny" said Leena  
  
After Bit and Leena made breakfast for the whole team a message came in from the ZBC:  
  
Attention: Blitz Team  
  
It seems that your team has been selected to participate in the Royal Cup you will be meeting with the other teams tomorrow at dawn please be at these coordinates E45 L65 at 6:00 sharp if you are not present at that time then your team will be pushed back a whole hour so please arrive at these coordinates tomorrow morning at 6:00 am sharp Good Luck! And do your best Blitz Team to win the Royal Cup  
  
Sincerely, ZBC Commission  
  
"It seems that they want us at these coordinates tomorrow, so Doc how long will it take us to get to these coordinates?" asked Jamie  
  
"By this afternoon" said Doc  
  
"So I guess that means that everyone should head to the Hover Cargo to go right?" asked Bit  
  
"That's correct" said Doc  
  
Everyone got there things that they were going to take with them as they were heading for the coordinates so they could partake in the Royal Cup being held tomorrow morning, who but one person was more excited than Bit he was ready for this he wanted the Blitz Team to the enter the elite class Class S and so tomorrow the Royal Cup will begin  
  
Early the next morning...  
  
*Bang*  
  
*Bang*  
  
*Whoosh*  
  
"What's that noise" said Bit opening his eyes  
  
A ton of judges are released and the Royal Cup has officially begun all the teams and there Whale Kings and there Gustavs take off to find other teams to battle because the ultimate goal of these teams to enter the elite class: Class S and so the Royal Cup has now officially begun.  
  
The Blitz Team finds another judge, and a battle starts between them and the Lightning Team. Bit goes out using Jagar, and the battle starts. The Saix use drafting to build up their speed and Leena shoots at them. The Saix charge at her, but she survives their attack. One of the Tasker sisters attacks Leena, but misses, and then runs back into formation with Jack leading. The Tasker sisters chase Brad and he releases smoke. One of the sisters gets confused and stops, giving Brad the chance to shoot her down. Leena takes out the other sister, and Jack and Bit prepare to battle. They activate their boosters and do the usual running while knocking into each other routine. They leap over a cliff and run towards a forest. Jack stops right before the trees but Bit keeps running and smashes into the forest. Jack watches the trees and then Bit jumps out and attacks with a strike laser claw before Jack can avoid it. The Blitz Team won their first battle and gets some data of where the finish line is. Jack doesn't mind losing and leaves. After the battle the Blitz Team celebrated for winning for finally defeating the Lightning Team and they were happy for winning and as for winning they need to beat 4 more teams to get all the coordinates for the finish line and the Blitz Team are hoping that they win the Royal Cup. After celebrating Leena was in her room writing out her words for what to say to Bit when she tells him that she is him secret admirer and she can't wait for the next Royal Cup she is hoping that they fight against the Champ Team because it would be an easy win. As soon as Leena was done writing her words there was a knock at her door.. *Knock Knock* "Come in" said Leena "Hello Bit" said Leena "Hey" said Bit "What do you want?" asked Leena "Doc told me to tell ya that we found our next win" said Bit "Who's the next team to be massacred?" asked Leena "The Champ Team" said Bit "Are you serious" said Leena "Yup so be ready in 5 minutes" said Bit "Okay thanks Bit" said Leena "No problem" said Bit So Leena put away her things and was dressed in her battle outfit in less than 5 minutes and she was ready to kick butt. The battle starts and Jamie scouts the area with his Raynos, but gets shot down. Then the remaining three Zoids on the Blitz Team detect a huge barrage of missiles coming towards them, and they try to shoot some of some down and they successfully do, Bit is using the Jager conversion and he circles around the three Champ Teams Iron Kong's and performs a perfect strike laser claw on Harry and he is destroyed and Brad's shadowfox takes out the remaining two Zoids and the Blitz Team is the winner they get the next coordinates. "2 teams down 3 to go I think we got this Royal Cup in the bag" said Bit "I just received a note from the ZBC that the Champ Team is disqualified from the Royal Cup" said Doc "Too bad for the Champ Team who wouldn't believe they be knocked out this early" said Bit. "You think they would try to put up a better fight with us but I guess they didn't want to" said Leena "So which team should we search for next?" said Doc "Radar is picking up a team about 1.5 miles form where we are, should we head there?" asked Jamie "Yeah let's go" said Bit "Okay then let's go" said Doc They arrived at the spot and the team that was picked up on radar was the Tigers Team "So I guess it's the Tigers were up against or should I say the Fuzzy Pandas Team" said Bit The Tigers got out of there Whale King and lined up on the battlefield ready to fight and so the Blitz Team assembled there Zoids and the battle got underway. "So Tigers how many battles have you won so far?" asked Bit "I mean seeing as how low you are I can't believe that you guys are even in the Royal Cup" said Bit "Oh yeah we'll just see about that cause the Tigers are going to win the Royal Cup get ready Blitz Team cause were going to win this match" said Omari "Let's dance guys" said Bit Bit was using Schneider and Brad was in his Shadowfox and Leena was in her gun sniper without the weasel unit and first Brad used a smokescreen to cover his tracks and that gave Bit time to circle around the first tiger and taking it out with a buster slash. Leena went to go hide somewhere for a good sniping position and she used the tail rifle to shoot at the two remaining Zoids while she was doing that Brad and Bit decided to use there strike laser claws simultaneously and when they went in the air they came down executing there strike laser claws perfectly and thus winning the battle after that they got the coordinates for where the finish line was. After just being in the Royal cup for three day they had already beaten 3 teams and they needed to beat 2 more teams to get the final coordinates that will help them find the finish line and hoping that they win the Royal Cup. A note was sent to every team saying that they're was going to be a 2 day rest starting today and tomorrow giving the teams to rest and regroup and all the teams that are disqualified were sent home so the Blitz Team decided to use 2 days very wisely. Leena was going to use these 2 days to plan and plan for when she was going to tell Bit the whole truth about what she has been doing and she was really determined to get this plan done because she can't wait for the moment to finally tell Bit. Well there you guys are Chapter 6 sorry it took me so long to write it because I went on vacation but I'm back and here it is so it seems that Leena is finally ready to tell Bit the whole truth what will is answer be? What will he say? How will he react? How is Leena going to tell him? All these questions will be answered in chapter 8 stay tuned for Chapter 7 second week so this is cherrystarsakura signing out saying "For Those With Wings, Fly To Your Dreams"-Pilot Candidate Please read and review because it's your reviews that gives me the inspiration to write this story and I couldn't keep going if it weren't for your reviews so I like to take this time to say Thank You from the bottom of my heart for all the reviews that I get so once again THANK YOU! 


	7. Chapter 7 Second Week

The Power of Love- A Bit and Leena story  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Zoids I'm just borrowing the characters  
  
"Speaking" /thoughts/  
  
Chapter 7 Second Week  
  
In our last chapter the Royal Cup began and Leena is still planning on how to tell Bit the whole truth that Leena is Bit's secret admirer and the Blitz Team needs to beat 2 more teams so they can get the coordinates for the finish line to see where it is and the rules says that the first team to arrive at the finish line earns the right to enter Class S  
  
Now our story begins...  
  
"So which team is next on our list to beat?" asked an eager Leena  
  
"Hmm radar isn't picking up anything up" said Jamie  
  
"Darn I want to get back out there and kick another's butt right Bit?" said Leena  
  
"Yeah I agree with you Leena, I'm eager to get back out there and battle" said Bit  
  
"Radar's picking something up" said Jamie  
  
"Another team?" said Leena  
  
"Yeah about 20 miles west from here" said Jamie  
  
"That's a little too far" said Doc  
  
"Isn't there any other team that's closer" said Leena  
  
"No it seems that there are no other teams within radar" said Jamie  
  
"So what do we do now?" said Leena  
  
"I guess we could rest for a day or two seeing as how there are no teams within our radar" said Doc  
  
So the Blitz Team decided to rest a couple of days who would've think that a couple days turned into a week and they were starting to get bored because there haven't been any teams to battle until.  
  
"Team sighted on radar at about 2.5 miles west of here" said Jamie "Which team is it?" asked Leena  
  
"Hmm not sure it doesn't say what the team name is radar can't lock on them" said Jamie  
  
"That's not good I like to see what team was facing" said Bit  
  
"You think the Hover Cargo's radar would be up to date unless" said Leena  
  
"Dad did you get the radar fixed when we were resting for those two days?" said Leena  
  
"I didn't get it fixed because they didn't have the parts for the radar and they said they weren't going to get them for about another 3 weeks" said Doc  
  
"Great so now the radar is not up to date, but at least it still can detect teams on it so I guess you can say it still works" said Leena  
  
"Radar confirmed that the team's name is the snow wolf team, the reason is they're using white command wolves" said Jamie  
  
"Do they look an easy team to beat?" asked Bit  
  
"Data says that they won the Royal Cup 5 years ago and they dropped from Class S a couple of yrs ago and now they're in Class A, so I guess they are not an easy team to beat" said Jamie  
  
"Well be better get going team this will be our fourth win if we do win" said Doc  
  
All the Blitz Teams Zoids were ready to mobilize and launch on the snow wolf team they were using 4 Zoids so all members of the Blitz Team were to go so they were ready in the Hover Cargo to launch  
  
"Bit Cloud and Liger Zero ready to mobilize and launch" said Bit  
  
"Brad and Shadowfox ready to mobilize and launch" said Brad  
  
"Leena and Gun sniper ready to launch and mobilize" said Leena  
  
"Jamie and the Raynos ready to launch and mobilize" said Jamie  
  
All four Zoids launched out of the Hover Cargo ready to fight and a white whale king touched to the ground and out came 4 command wolves with 50mm double barrel cannons on each of the 4 command wolves and the battle would soon get underway  
  
The Blitz Team stood on one side and the Snow Wolf Team stood on the other side and both teams were waiting to see who would make the first move and about 10 minutes passed before The first command wolf starting charging for the Liger but all the command wolf ran into was a cloud of smoke it seems that Brad let his smoke dischargers out before the battle started and as the wolf was charging the shadowfox came up behind and did a strike laser claw and knocked down the wolf that was heading for the command wolf.  
  
"Thanks Brad" said Bit  
  
"Anytime" said Brad  
  
"Wonder how Leena's doin?" asked Bit  
  
"Why don't you look over for yourself" said Brad  
  
Leena was doing alright for herself she stood over the 2 wolves she destroyed and was quite happy by it.  
  
"How's that for getting rid of a team" said Leena  
  
"Good going Leena now all that is left is the one white command wolf that is trying to attack one of us and it seems he or she must be the leader" said Bit  
  
"Bit something is coming up on my radar and it looks like it's heading your way" said Brad  
  
"Thanks" said Bit  
  
The last command wolf came charging at Bit and it made contact and shoved Bit back about 5 feet and for a while the wolf looked pleased but that would be short lived..  
  
"STRIKE LASER CLAW" shouted Bit and the Liger used his strike laser claw to attack but the wolf dodged it and Bit was struck awe that the wolf dodged his attack and after that the wolf used his cannons and shot at the Liger and it was taking a pretty bad beating until..  
  
"Bit hold on I'm coming" said Leena  
  
"Take your time Leena" said Bit  
  
The wolf took aim and he was going to shoot at the right leg but when he was lining up his sights he accidentally bumped it and he pressed the firing button with his knee and the shot didn't go for the right leg but it hit the most deadly places of all.  
  
"Bit Noooooo!" said Leena and she was too late the shot hit the cockpit head on and the glass was shattered that's when Leena ran up to check on Bit  
  
"Oh God" said Leena At that moment Leena got really mad and she did a weasel unit on the last wolf knocking it out of commission and the Blitz team was declared the winner after that Leena in her gun sniper ran over to the Liger to check on Bit's condition as she arrived she didn't like what she saw  
  
Bit was covered in scratches from the glass shattering and his face was all bloody and the blood dried on his face but what shocked Leena more was that the bullet was lodged in Bit's leg and there was a huge blood stain on his pant leg and he looked like a real mess.  
  
"Brad! Jamie! Come quick" said Leena  
  
"What happened? Oh god Bit doesn't look good" said Brad  
  
"It seems the bullet hit the cockpit instead of the right leg of the liger" said Leena  
  
"Do you think Bit will be alright?" asked Jamie  
  
"I hope so, let's get him back to the Hover Cargo and get him cleaned up by now Doc should have the coordinates" said Brad  
  
As soon as Brad and Jamie got Bit from the cockpit Leena quietly said to herself  
  
*Softly* "Please be all right Bit" said Leena  
  
When they got Bit into the Hover Cargo they brought Bit to the bathroom and they cleaned Bit free of the dry blood all over his face as they were doing this Bit was unconscious and Leena was getting his bed ready and Jamie and Brad brought Bit to his room and they laid him on his bed so that he could get some rest.  
  
Early the next morning..  
  
"Ahh what happened?" said Bit  
  
"Morning how ya feelin?" said Leena walking in with some breakfast for Bit  
  
"I feel like I got hit by a truck, oh the battle what happened? Who won? How's Liger?" asked Bit  
  
"Liger's fine no damage, we won the battle and you got hurt really badly yesterday" said Leena  
  
"What made me get so hurt badly yesterday" said Bit  
  
"You were shot in the leg by the last command wolf on the Snow Wolf team" said Leena  
  
"I was how long was I knocked out for" said Bit "You were out for about a few good hours and Doc managed to get the bullet out of you r leg and he called the doctor after and he came over and said that you will be fully healed in 3 weeks" said Leena  
  
"But who will pilot my liger" said Bit  
  
"Dad said that you will not battle for three weeks giving you time to heal" said Leena  
  
"Okay I guess I'll have to do what Doc says" said Bit  
  
"So how many more teams do we have to beat until we get to the finish line?" asked Bit  
  
"One more team and then we will have all the coordinates to get to the finish line" said Leena  
  
"That's good I hope you guys do well in the next battle and win for the team and I'll be watching" said Bit  
  
Leena blushed a little bit at what Bit said but Bit didn't notice that Leena blushed a little bit.  
  
So for the next 3 weeks Bit was not going into any Zoid battles so he has time for his leg to heal and Bit was wondering who was going to pilot his liger but Jamie said that no one can pilot the liger besides Bit  
  
Afterwards Leena called everyone for supper she had to help Bit walk down to dinner so she went to go help him.  
  
"Hey Bit dinner's ready want me to help you get down to the kitchen?" asked Leena  
  
"Sure that would be nice" said Bit so he got up and put his arm behind Leena's head and Leena put her arm around Bit's waist and as she did this she blushed a shade of pink and helped Bit hobble down to dinner.  
  
"Hey there Bit how's your leg today?" asked Doc  
  
"It's a little better but it still hurts from time to time" said Bit  
  
"Well I called the doctor and he is going to prescribe you some medicine to speed up the healing process" said Doc  
  
"That's good with that prescription in mind how long will it take for my leg to heal?" asked Bit  
  
"He said now with the prescription it will take a week" said Doc  
  
"Wow that will be really good so when will it arrive?" asked Bit  
  
"He said it should be here by tomorrow but he said there might be some risks for taking this medicine" said Doc  
  
"What kind of risks" asked Bit?  
  
"Well he says that 50% of those who take this medicine either go into a coma or they attempt suicide" said Doc  
  
"That's not good can't you cancel the order" said Bit  
  
"I tried to cancel but they wouldn't let me so we'll just have to risk it and see what happens" said Doc  
  
"You're willing to do this Bit" asked Leena  
  
"If it's going to speed up the healing process then I'll do it" said Bit  
  
"Oh Bit" said Leena  
  
The medicine came the next day and it said on the bottle that this medicine must be taken 3 times a day one in the morning, one in the afternoon, and one at night and bit would make sure he do that.  
  
After about a couple days Bit was feeling fine until.  
  
"Dad come quick Bit is having a seizure" said Leena  
  
Bit was shaking violently on the floor and Doc came running he was the only one here because Brad and Jamie had some errands to do and he was left with Leena and Bit  
  
"I don't understand one minute he's fine the next he fell off the couch and just started shaking and then I called for you" said Leena  
  
"Well it seems that he stopped" said Doc  
  
Leena looked over a saw Bit had stopped shaking and he didn't wake up  
  
"Bit Bit!" said Leena  
  
"I knew it it seems that he under gone a coma" said Leena  
  
Bit was brought to his room and he was laid there to rest for the night  
  
Bit didn't wake up the next morning he just laid there with his eyes shut tight and Leena entered his room.  
  
Leena approached the bed and she took Bit's hand and told him what happened today  
  
"I know you can't hear me Bit but today we won our last battle and we got the coordinates to get to the finish line and he said we should be there in an about a day or two and I'm hoping that when we get there I want you to go up there and mark our win for the Royal Cup" said Leena  
  
"I never told anyone this, but I'm glad that your on the Blitz team it seems that you taught me how to live again after my mom died it seems that life was no longer important to me, but when you came along you introduced me to life again and even though you tend to do things that make me lose my temper but I actually like the things you have been doing to me it brought my life back together and I thank you for that Bit" said Leena  
  
"I just hope you wake up soon seeing you hear like that brings back painful memories of when my mom was in a coma" said Leena and she started to cry a little bit  
  
"Oh Bit I just wished that you never got hurt in that battle, it's my fault that I didn't save you in time and you wouldn't have gotten so badly hurt, I shouldn't call my self a Zoid pilot I don't deserve to live oh Bit I just wish that you would wake up and cheer me up just like you always do please just wake up" said Leena  
  
After that Leena walked over to the side of the bed and kissed Bit on the forehead saying  
  
"Please wake up soon Bit" said Leena and after that she closed the door behind her  
  
Bit woke the next day feeling a lot better and his leg was a whole lot better what he didn't know was that Leena had been secretly giving him his medicine and that is why his leg felt much better and he got up and got ready to go have breakfast  
  
As soon as he entered the kitchen a body knocked him to the floor  
  
"Oh Bit I'm so glad you're all right" said Leena after hugging Bit seeing as how alright he was  
  
"Nice to see you too Leena" said Bit  
  
"Bit I'm so glad your alright your not in any pain are you?" asked Doc  
  
"No actually I feel a lot better" said Bit  
  
"You ought to thank Leena on this one" said Doc  
  
"Why Leena" said bit "Well Bit while you were in your comatose state I came in 3 times during the day and gave you your medicine and it seemed to have worked and I'm glad that you are all better" said Leena  
  
"Thanks it feels a lot better to be moving around among the living" said Bit  
  
"Bit what it felt like being in that coma for 5 days?" asked Doc  
  
"It felt weird it felt like my body was at peace for some reason it felt like I died and was reborn again but trust me I never want to go into a coma again" said Bit  
  
"Were just so glad that you're finally awake" said Leena  
  
"Yeah me too" said Bit  
  
Afterwards.  
  
"We should be arriving at the finish line soon" said Doc to everyone  
  
The whole Blitz team was excited that they were going to the finish line they had all the coordinates and they were rushing to get there while Jamie was driving.  
  
Leena was in her room making the final preparations to tell Bit the whole truth and she was finally ready to tell Bit the whole truth.  
  
Bit got used to walking around for a little bit his leg felt a whole lot better and that's when Doc announced that they were at the finish line.  
  
"team were here" said Doc  
  
"Bit you go do the honors" said Doc  
  
Bit filed out of the Hover Cargo and saw that the finish line was an old Ultrasaurus and he climbed up the stairs with not a pain in his leg and he inserted the Blitz teams Zoid gear into the computer and it said this:  
  
Congratulations Blitz Team:  
  
It seems that your team has won the Royal Cup and has earned the right to enter Class S the ZBC will contact you when the Class S season starts up so at this time use the money to treat yourself to a well deserved vacation. Over the past 2 months your team has shown a sense of courage, honor and determination to strive and make it to Class S in my honor I think that the Blitz Team has the honor of being in Class S so take the time to rest because who know when the Zoids battle season will start up again so I hereby express my congratulations to the Blitz Team for there climb to Class S  
  
Congratulations Blitz Team  
  
Sincerely, ZBC Commission  
  
Well there you have it Chapter 7 is all done now the time has come for the chapter you all have been waiting for Chapter 8 now Leena will tell bit the whole truth so stay tuned for Chapter 8 so until then this cherrystarsakura signing out saying "For Those With Wings, Fly To Your Dreams"- Pilot Candidate 


	8. Chapter 8 Truth Revealed

The Power of Love- A Bit and Leena story  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Zoids I'm just borrowing the characters  
  
"Speaking" /thoughts/  
  
The Power of Love  
  
Chapter 8 Truth revealed  
  
In our last chapter the Blitz Team won the Royal Cup and now they were set to celebrate but Bit had an announcement to make to the team  
  
"I decided to go on vacation" said Bit  
  
"You're doing what?" said Leena  
  
"I'm going to take a little vacation" said Bit  
  
"Why now?" said Leena  
  
" because I want to see the world before the Zoid season starts up again and I think liger would like to take a little vacation too" said Bit  
  
"At least stay until were done celebrating after all you did help us win the Royal Cup" said Leena  
  
"Okay until the celebrations are all over with" said Bit  
  
"Yay! Now you can celebrate with us" said Leena  
  
Invitations for parties came flooding in within the past 2 days and Leena was going to make sure that they attend every one and with each party that they went too it was being paid for by the team and the more parties they went to the longer it took for Bit to go on vacation and Leena like that because she wanted Bit around long enough to tell him the truth.  
  
After going to all these parties Bit was the one most tired and he got thinking /maybe I should just cancel my plans for now seeing as how were going to all these parties just because we won the Royal Cup/ though Bit but it was nice going to all of these parties Bit got to make new friends and found out where each team originated from.  
  
Leena was having fun going to all these parties she got to make new friends and even saw friends that she haven't seen in a long time but this was the Blitz Team's time to shine seeing as how they won the Royal Cup.  
  
As the days followed every news channel featuring the Blitz Team as the winners of the Royal Cup and every day they sent reporters over and the Blitz Team must have done about 2-4 interviews a day and they were tired of it and everywhere they went they always had to sign autographs right there on the streets who'd ever thought being famous can be so tiring and they were going to parties day in and day out until finally they decided to take a little vacation  
  
"Team I have an announcement to make" said Doc  
  
Leena groaned "not another party I hope" said Leena  
  
"Nope were not going to another party because I booked us a little vacation somewhere" said Doc  
  
"Where?" asked Bit  
  
"Somewhere in the Mt. Iselina Mt. Region where there are a couple of small villages and here's the best part they don't have cable or newspaper so were saved" said Doc  
  
The whole team cheered at this and they started packing right away and they left early the next morning to go on a two week vacation.  
  
Leena thought this was perfect just a nice little vacation and she could tell Bit while they were on vacation and she thought the time was right and she was going to make sure that she told the truth.  
  
During the trip Brad was telling the team that he knew MT. Iselina that he would take the whole team to some secret hot springs that no one knew about and they would enjoy it.  
  
When they arrived at the cabin the whole team got out of the Hover Cargo and they went inside and they gasped at how lovely it was and there were bedrooms for each person so they could choose whichever Leena took the one by the window Bit was right next to Leena's and Doc's was right next to Bit's and Brad's was right next to Doc's and Jamie's was right next to Brad's and when they were all unpacked Brad asked if they wanted to go into town.  
  
"So who wants to do a little exploring?" asked Brad  
  
"I'll go and see what they have in town because we need to stock up on supplies and we are really low on supplies" said Jamie  
  
"It's not my fault Bit raids the fridge at 1 am in the morning" said Leena "I certainly do not raid the fridge at 1 am in the morning, what makes you think that I do?" asked Bit  
  
"Because sometimes when I have to do my business sometimes I'll see you raiding the fridge so that's proof that he does raid the fridge" said Leena  
  
"Enough you two sometimes I swear you two fight like an old married couple" said Brad  
  
At Brad's comment both Bit and Leena blushed a light shade of pink and Brad was smiling after what he said.  
  
"Well I better get going, anybody else want to join me" asked Jamie  
  
"Yeah I might as well tag along and see the sights and see how much the place has change" said Brad  
  
"I'll join ya, Bit and Leena you two going to join us or what?" asked Doc  
  
"No I think I'll stay here and work on liger for a little bit he needs a little fixing in his back legs" said Bit  
  
"Leena?" asked Doc  
  
"I think I'll stay back too and work on my gun sniper" said Leena  
  
"Okay but you two be on your best behavior we'll be back in a few hours bye" said Doc  
  
With the shut of the door Leena and Bit were all alone in the cabin and Leena had the perfect opportunity to tell Bit the whole truth about her being his secret admirer but she didn't have the guts yet to tell him.  
  
Leena decided to go for a little walk and she decided to ask Bit to see if he wanted to go for a walk with her.  
  
Leena walked into the Hover Cargo and saw Bit was working on liger zero.  
  
"Hey Bit" said Leena  
  
"What Leena" said Bit?  
  
"You want to go for a walk" said Leena  
  
"Yeah sure besides I'm done working on liger zero meet you down in 5" said Bit  
  
"Okay" said Leena  
  
After waiting for 5 minutes Leena and Bit set out for about a good 1 hour walk and Leena hoped that Bit would enjoy there little walk and Leena made sure that she had the map with her that Brad had packed with and the map had all the trails on them and Leena chose a nice long one.  
  
After about 25 minutes they decided to take a little rest beside a medium size lake and Leena unpacked the small lunch she had prepared before her and Bit left for there walk she had packed a couple of sandwiches and a couple bottles of water she handed a sandwich to Bit and she started talking to Bit.  
  
"So what do you think of this little vacation" said Leena  
  
"It's okay I guess, it's about time we get away from the press and everything, I never knew being famous and winning the Royal Cup can take a lot of ya but I guess that's what happens when you're famous" said Bit  
  
"Bit did you ever know your parents?" asked Leena  
  
"No I never did, I don't even remember what they looked like, I was an orphan by the time I was 3 and I started looking after myself from that time on working in the junk trade" said Bit  
  
"But one day I finally found my parents and they were still young looking and I was very glad to finally to meet them, they didn't recognize me but by the way my mom was looking at me I knew she did recognize me" said Bit  
  
"So what happened that day?" asked Leena  
  
"well we talked mostly of what has been going on, I found out the real reason that I was an orphan was because my parents weren't ready to have a kid yet and we basically took photos and I took some photos and I left and I even got there address and tel. phone number" said Bit  
  
Bit got out his little photo album and gave it to Leena for her to look at, Leena now knew where Bit got his cuteness from his mother had long blonde hair that looked like it stopped at about mid back length and she had sapphire eyes and his father had nice chestnut colored hair and jade eyes and that is how Bit's eyes came to be an aquamarine-jadish-emerald color and she thought his eyes held the window to his soul at least that's what she thought.  
  
"Bit your parents are nice looking" said Leena  
  
"Yeah that's what everyone says especially my mom she was always the pretty one" said Bit  
  
"You look so much like your mother and a little bit like your father" said Leena  
  
"That's what everyone says and sometimes it tends to get a little bit annoying but I just accept it and move on" said Bit  
  
"We better get back, Doc, Brad, and Jamie should be back by now and I wouldn't want to worry them" said Leena  
  
So they packed up there little picnic and started heading down the hill and while they were walking Leena started having thoughts about a certain someone.  
  
/again I had the perfect chance but then I had to chicken out from telling him, I mean come on everytime he looks at me with those cute eyes he makes me go gaga all over him and that's what makes it hard to tell him/ thought Leena  
  
They arrived back before the others came home and Leena started cleaning the cabin before the others came home to make it look presentable and she spent over 2 ½ hrs cleaning and she like that.  
  
After a couple of days of being here Leena was looking at her calendar determining which day would be perfect and while she was doing that she was reading an article saying that the perfect way to tell your crush that you like him is tell him when the stars are out and it's a full moon so then Leena decided that she tell Bit when it a full moon was out and the stars were out and there would be no clouds.  
  
So Leena had to watch the weather channel everyday to see when the next full moon would be and she found out that the next full moon was going to be within a week so she had a whole week on how to tell him she couldn't wait.  
  
Bit was working on liger zero when a thought crossed him /it's been about 3 months and still no one claimed to be the secret admirer which is kind of strange/ he brushed that thought aside and a new thought popped up in his head  
  
/what if Leena is the secret admirer? I mean it would be nice if she was because now that Harry has I guess stop chasing her then that might mean that I might have a chance with Leena/ thought Bit  
  
/I didn't want to say this in front of the others but I guess I have developed somewhat of a crush on Leena to I mean underneath that hard exterior there's a sweet, caring, compassionate girl that is just waiting to surface and I know that I will see that side of her/ thought Bit  
  
/I don't know maybe after a couple of years within the Class S I might just want to ask Leena to marry me even though I would have to get the blessings from her dad because I'm kind of afraid of losing her and I will make sure that I won't lose her/ thought Bit  
  
Leena was making dinner when Brad, Doc, and Jamie walked in and by the way they looked they were probably worn out from spending the day in town.  
  
"Hey I brought some groceries and supplies so were about all set" said Jamie  
  
"That's good because I'm just about done making dinner here, so could one of you please set the table for me please" said Leena  
  
"I'll set the table" said Bit  
  
"Why thanks Bit" said Leena  
  
"sure no problem" said Bit and Bit got out the silverware and started setting the table and Doc. Brad and Jamie was surprised that Bit even volunteered to set table, because all Bit ever did was fix his liger and help the Blitz Team win their battles, but setting the table was a new thing to them and they were surprised.  
  
Leena had made meatloaf that night and it wasn't all that bad according to everyone who ate it and said it didn't taste that bad, but Leena still needed to work on her cooking later on in life.  
  
Leena was looking out at the sky each night and every night she looked out the moon seemed to be getting brighter and fuller; she couldn't wait to tell Bit the whole truth she even had a special outfit picked out for it to wear when she told Bit the whole truth.  
  
The next morning Leena got up real early to go outside and watch the sunrise come up, so she got her robe on and slippers and went downstairs and onto the balcony and watched as the sun came up while it was coming up she was having second thoughts about some things.  
  
"What if he denies my feelings?" said Leena  
  
"I don't think I can take another broken heart, because I had it happen to me before and I just don't want it to happen it again, and I don't think my heart can take another broken heart" said Leena  
  
What Leena didn't realize was while she was talking with her back turned Bit was standing behind the screen door and he heard everything about what she said and he got thinking.  
  
/I wonder who Leena is talking about, I hope it's not Harry because I don't see him the right type for Leena, and I'm probably guessing Leena's type is someone who can take care of her later on in life / thought Bit  
  
/I wonder does Leena even like me in the way that I hope she does/ thought Bit  
  
"I can't believe what's been happening in my life" said Leena  
  
"I mean first my mother passes away, then Bit joins the team which I think *blushes* is the best thing that has ever happened to me and me having Harry stop chasing and pestering me to go out with him, I think I have my life pretty much intact" said Leena  
  
"So how much of your life is in intact?" said Bit?  
  
"Bit I didn't know you were standing there" said Leena  
  
"Took you sometime to notice" said Bit  
  
"I figured you heard everything that I said" said Leena  
  
"Pretty much, so you say that me joining the team is the best thing that has ever happened to you is it not?" said Bit  
  
"Yes you are the best thing that ever happened to me" said Leena  
  
"How so?" said Bit  
  
"Ever since my mom passed away it seemed that life was not of importance so I tried many things to put the grief away but it wouldn't go away," said Leena  
  
"I mean sure I was healed on the outside but on the inside I was all messed up emotionally and mentally,  
  
"So one day I tried to put myself to sleep so I could be with my mother and it didn't work so I just coped with her death and told myself to move on so I did but I don't feel complete I feel empty" said Leena  
  
*starts to cry* "it just seems that my life has no meaning no more and I don't feel that I could live anymore, I just wish I could find someone who could teach me to live again but I guess I don't have anyone" said Leena and she starts crying then Bit comes over and pulls her into a hug  
  
"your life isn't worthless, and I know you will find someone who can teach you how to live again I know it, somewhere out there is a person who will teach you how to live again just you wait" said Bit looking into Leena's eyes and wiping away her tears  
  
*softly crying* "thank you Bit" said Leena  
  
"Anytime, now why don't I make ourselves some tea and watch the fog roll across the mountains, how's that" said Bit  
  
"That sounds lovely" said Leena "Okay then" said Bit  
  
(A/N: Okay from here on out this is where Leena is planning to tell Bit, so I hope you enjoy this last chapter JA)  
  
After Leena and Bit made tea they went outside and watched the fog roll gently by and Leena was sitting drinking her tea and she looked to see Bit just looking at the fog, she liked how the morning sun cast light on his jade-aquamarine eyes and the way the light hit his blonde hair giving it a soft look and by the way he looked it sounded at if he was at peace or something and she liked that.  
  
The afternoon was approaching quickly and Leena was not wasting anymore time because tonight was the night it was going to be a full moon and she could hardly wait and she was in her room looking over her outfit.  
  
She had on her bed a satin blue spaghetti strapped shirt followed by a sapphire thigh length skirt that had baby blue butterflies on the bottom spreading there wings and in her hand she had written clues on where to find her.  
  
She was hoping that Bit would find her on the balcony at midnight and she left precise clues on where to find her.  
  
During the afternoon when she told everyone that she was going for a walk she would put the notes in easy to find places just so that it is easy to find them so after doing that she went back up to the cabin and saw that it was about 3:00 and already she was bored.  
  
Leena never thought that evening would come by very quickly and it was already 6:00 when she told everyone that she was going to retire early to bed after she excused herself she went up to her bedroom and slipped on the outfit and put her pajamas over it to make it not look so noticeable and she came downstairs around 10:00  
  
"Hey Bit I just found this in closet" said Leena  
  
"What is it" said Bit  
  
"Some note I found it must be old, but it says its address to you" said Leena  
  
"Really, may I see it?" said Bit  
  
"Sure here you go" said Leena  
  
It read:  
  
Dear Bit, It's time that I finally told you the truth and reveal my identity to you and the only way your going to find me is by playing a little game all you have to do is follow the clues and you will meet me at a location so until then happy playing.  
  
Signed Your Secret Admirer  
  
"It says here that my secret admirer wants me to play a little game to find her, so should I play or not?" said Bit  
  
"I think you should it would be kind of fun" said Leena  
  
"Okay I might as well try this little game see you later" said Bit  
  
"Yeah bye" said Leena  
  
Leena went out the back door and found her way up the balcony ladder and stood there waiting for Bit and she looked at the sky it was so perfect the stars were shining at there fullest and the moon was full and bright she couldn't wait for Bit  
  
While she was waiting she took off her pajamas which she covered her outfit over with, then she took her hair and swept it back up into a bun and left the two front strands alone.  
  
Then she took sky blue eyeshadow and applied it lightly to her eyes making them glow then she put on rosebud pink lipstick making her lips looks soft and she liked that and she was ready she also had on sapphire colored strapless sandals and she was ready.  
  
2 hrs later..  
  
"Finally the last clue" said Bit  
  
The clue read:  
  
You will find me where the moon shines the brightest and you can see forever into the universe and you will feel as if you're in heaven.  
  
Signed Your Secret Admirer  
  
"Where the moon shines the brightest" said Bit  
  
"I know the balcony" said Bit  
  
Bit runs over and finds someone silhouetted against the moonlight and he climbs the balcony ladder and guess that he sees.  
  
"Leena what are you doi-"said Bit and he was at a loss of words when he saw Leena and how she looked.  
  
Bit couldn't help stare at how beautiful Leena looked and how the way the ray of the moonlight shone on her giving her an almost angelic like pose in the moonlight and he couldn't believe that for all this time Leena was hiding her beauty but the way Bit saw her it was he was seeing her like this for the first time even though he has seen her like this before but he didn't recognize her.  
  
"Leena what are you doing here" said Bit  
  
*softly* "waiting for you Bit" said Leena  
  
"What do you mean?" said Bit  
  
"I've been waiting for you all this time" said Leena  
  
"I've been waiting to do this" said Leena and after she did this she kissed Bit right on the lips for a full minute and after that happened she said this  
  
"I've wanted to do that for a while now, because there is something I want to tell you" said Leena  
  
"What would that be" said Bit  
  
"you know who's been sending all those notes and everything" said Leena  
  
"yeah why" said Bit  
  
"Because Bit I'm your secret admirer, I'm the one who has a crush on you ever since the dance and I never got around to telling you so I sent you notes every night for you to guess how's that on a new twist of secret admirer" said Leena  
  
"That was really good because you got me fooled too" said Bit  
  
"And now there is something I want to tell you" said Bit  
  
"And what would that be" said Leena  
  
"I love you Leena" said Bit  
  
Leena was shocked at what he said and she teared up at what he said then all of a sudden she wrapped her self around Bit and was crying and hugging him  
  
"you know how long I've been waiting for you to say that Bit" said Leena  
  
"how long" said Bit  
  
"for a long time because you see I thought you would reject my feelings but I'm glad you didn't and the thing of it is" said Leena  
  
"what" said Bit  
  
"I love you too Bit Cloud and you have made me the most happiest girl right now because you gave me something" said Leena  
  
"and what is that" said Bit  
  
"your love Bit, your love because now I know that I have someone by my side who can take care of me and you know what the best thing is right now" said Leena  
  
"what" said Bit  
  
"that my life is now complete and now I have a reason to live and now I can live happily knowing that I have someone right beside me whom I can call my love" said Leena  
  
"Leena"said Bit  
  
"yes Bit" said Leena  
  
"you're the one that I'll need, you're the one that I'll keep for all time" said Bit  
  
"where did you hear that' said Leena  
  
"from a poem I read and I've been waiting for a long time to so those words to you" said Bit  
  
"thank you Bit" said Leena  
  
As Leena and Bit finally told there feelings for one another they looked into each others eyes and kissed passionately knowing now that Leena's life was now complete.  
  
There you go folks the last chapter of The Power of Love thanks so much for all the reviews now I can say this is done while were on the story for the next 2 weeks I'm going to ask all of you the reviewers if you want: sequel no sequel keep story way it is and no sequel  
  
I will do this for 2 weeks and see which wins so until then this is sakuracherrystar saying "For Those With Wings, Fly To Your Dreams"- Pilot Candidate 


	9. Author's Note

Well it seems that I guess I can stop the voting and I guess you all want a sequel so you will get a sequel.  
  
The title of the sequel will be called "The Days After" and this will focus on Leena and Bit and this time a few surprises will be thrown in what this will be called is The Power of Love Arc and this is the second part of the Arc called The Days After where it is about 1 week after Bit and Leena confessed there feelings and they're now in Class S so stay tuned for The Days After 


End file.
